


little deaths

by babyboicarti



Series: playboiuzi oneshots [5]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dom!uzi, everything is consensual but there is mild brainwashing, sub!carti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboicarti/pseuds/babyboicarti
Summary: Symere loves to take his time, to study all of the wonderful ways in which Jordan's body involuntarily reacts to his touches. He doesn't do it to him often, but nothing beats tying his baby up and touching him until he's reduced to incoherent whines and moans, so desperate to finish, all of his nerves on fire from the pleasure. The longer Symere plays with him, the more sensitive Jordan gets, and Symere loses himself in way the man shakes and stutters.
Relationships: Lil Uzi Vert | Symere Woods/Playboi Carti | Jordan Carter
Series: playboiuzi oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168781
Kudos: 3





	little deaths

_ "Please." _

Jordan's stomach flexes as Symere's fist stills around the base of his length, his own hands tugging at the rope that binds them to the bed frame, fighting uselessly to touch something,  _ anything _ .

"Good boy," Symere whispers as Jordan's member throbs against his palm, protesting the denial, "feels good, hm?"

"Feels so good," Jordan whines, "please, let me come."

Symere lets go, opting instead to drag his short nails up the underside of Jordan's length in a whisper-light way. Beneath his other hand, Symere feels the muscles in Jordan's thigh tremble.

Symere loves to take his time, to study all of the wonderful ways in which Jordan's body involuntarily reacts to his touches. He doesn't do it to him often, but nothing beats tying his baby up and touching him until he's reduced to incoherent whines and moans, so desperate to finish, all of his nerves on fire from the pleasure. The longer Symere plays with him, the more sensitive Jordan gets, and Symere loses himself in way the man shakes and stutters.

Symere is sure he could get off just by watching him.

Jordan loves it too. He loves the way Symere touches him in all of the right places, loves being brought to the edge over and over again, loves being able to feel that mind-numbing moment of pleasure right before he comes and then having it taken away when it's right at his fingertips. The masochist in him loves being denied, being tortured with pleasure. The submission of the whole thing might be the best part; with his ankles and wrists tied to the bed, Jordan couldn't exercise his own will if he wanted to. Everything his body does is up to Symere.

The tips of Symere's fingers massage the ridge beneath the swollen head of Jordan's member, slow and firm. His hips jolt, but the restraints stop him from moving very far. The hand on Jordan's thigh slips upward, two fingers breaching his already stretched entrance with ease.

Symere finds Jordan's prostate easily, applying gentle pressure to the sensitive nerves. Despite how light the touch is, Jordan cries out, tugging at the ropes once again. Symere has been teasing him for so long that even the faintest pleasure hits him like a truck, every muscle in him tightening with the intensity.

"You like the way my fingers feel inside of you, baby?" Symere coos, stroking Jordan's length with a loose fist as he maintains the pressure on his prostate. "You like how they fill you up? How they touch that spot just right?"

"Yes, daddy," Jordan moans, his toes curling, "gonna make me come. I'm so-so-so close."

"You don't want it to stop yet," Symere tells him, "you want me to keep going. You want me to keep teasing you."

Symere presses harder on Jordan's prostate, watching the way his dick leaks, precome dripping onto him, adding to the wetness already smeared over his stomach. "I don't want it to stop," Jordan echoes, his hips stuttering involuntarily, "please- keep going, keep going, keep going, please."

Jordan's legs begin to shake again, his abs fluttering in that telltale way, so Symere lets go completely, pulling his fingers out just enough to remove the stimulation from his prostate.

A broken moan falls from Jordan's lips, his head jolting up from the pillow. For a second, their eyes meet, and Jordan's expression is so desperate and pleading, his doe eyes wet with tears and his mouth hung open in a silent moan.

"Please, daddy," Jordan whimpers, falling back against the bed as Symere's fingers push back into him. "Need to come,  _ please  _ let me come."

Symere chuckles softly, wrapping his hand around the base of Jordan's member tightly. "You've been such a good boy for me. I think I can let you come."

Jordan shivers as Symere's hand begins to work him at a quick but steady pace, the fingers inside of him beginning to move, fucking him slow and careful, hitting his prostate every time they thrust forward. Jordan's skin feels electric, every single nerve on its highest sensitivity from the countless denied orgasms. He's been sitting on the edge for what feels like hours, and though it's only really been a good thirty minutes, his body has succumbed to desperation.

Symere dips his head down, covering Jordan's nipple with his mouth. The second his tongue swirls around the hardened bud, Jordan jerks, a high moan escaping him. Symere revels in the sound for a moment; there's no sound he loves more than Jordan's beautiful moans. Jordan's body begins to tremble as all of his muscles tense, bracing themselves for the intense pleasure they're about to feel.

"I'm gonna come," Jordan whines, "daddy, I'm gonna- I'm coming," and then his stomach tenses up again, walls fluttering around Symere's fingers as he finally falls over the edge.

The pleasure takes over Jordan's entire body, his eyes rolling back into his head, screams ripping from his throat as he jerks, lifting up and down from the bed over and over again, his toes curled, legs opening and closing as much as they can. It feels like an eternity before he begins to relax, letting the post orgasm sedation settle over him as he tries to get control of his breathing.

"You're always so good for me, Jordan," Symere coos, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to wipe up the mess on Jordan's stomach.

Symere unties his ankles first, then his wrists. As soon as Jordan is free, he flips onto his stomach, curling in on himself a bit and closing his eyes.

A dark chuckle falls from Symere's lips as he looks over Jordan's naked body from where he sits beside him on the bed. He reaches out, resting a hand on Jordan's back, following his spine as it gently slides down, stopping to massage his ass roughly.

"You thought we were done, huh?"


End file.
